csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Code Box (Singapore/Malaysia)
Code Box or C-Box or Password Box or Gachapon (English: Gashapon) is a special item in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A Code Box can be obtained randomly when playing the game, usually after killing a certain number of enemies. Unlike Pandora's Box, it may give a special weapon that may or may not be permanent. Some of the items in the Code Box are only available in the box. However, a Code Box can only be decoded by using a Code Decoder, a cash item that can be bought from the Shop. After decoding a Code Box, the player may get a permanent weapon or model from the Code Box. Loots other than permanent cash weapons are point weapons, periodic cash weapons, items and sprays. Tips on getting permanent weapons/models LOGIC: The developers have set the amount of permanent weapons available in every 2 weeks period. This means decoding a Code Box in first day after maintenance has higher percentage. *There is a higher chance of getting something permanent in a Code Box by decoding 20 or more Code Boxes (that means buying at least 20 Code Decoders from the Shop). *Log in and buy how many Code Decoders you wanted to buy. Play for a match and use it after each match ended. *Others say that you get a better chance of getting a permanent item if you open a code box either 'early' in the morning or 'late' at night. *Save up your money, wait for a Top Up bonus event, then buy lots of decoders. It depends on how much cash you have in your account. When there is a probability event, open the code boxes. *Open up your code boxes AFTER a broadcast message about other players hitting the jackpot appeared. Available weapons Pistols ; Grade A link=Lightning BIG-EYE link=Divine Lock link=Wild Wing ; Grade B link=Desert Eagle link=M79 Saw Off link=Luger P08 link=King Cobra link=Shooting Star Shotguns ; Grade A link=USAS-12 link=Lightning SG-1 ; Grade B link=M1887 link=Double Barrel link=KSG-12 link=UTS-15 SMG ; Grade A link=K1A link=Lightning SMG-1 link=Tempest link=Needler ; Grade B link=MP5 link=Thompson Chicago Assault rifles ; Grade A link=M4A1 Scope link=F2000 link=Lightning AR-1 link=Lightning AR-2 link=Crossbow link=Blaster link=Ethereal link=OICW ; Grade B link=M4A1 link=AK-47 link=M14 EBR link=StG 44 link=HK G11 Sniper rifles ; Grade A link=M200 link=Thunderbolt ; Grade B link=SL8 link=WA2000 link=AS50 link=TRG-42 Machine guns ; Grade A link=Avalanche ; Grade B link=HK23E link=M60E4 link=MG36 link=PKM link=MG3 Melee link=Dragon Claw Equipment link=FG-Launcher link=Drill Gun Events Singapore/Malaysia :21 March ~ 4 April 2012 Opening Coded Box during this period is given higher chance to receive rare items. :9 April ~ 1 May 2012 Opening Coded Box during this period is given higher 4× chance to receive rare items. :9 January ~ 30 January 2013 Opening Coded Box during this period is given higher 3× chance to receive rare items due to Bingo Event. :5 June ~ 19 June 2013 4× probability event to get OICW and Luger Gold were held. :31 July ~ 14 August 2013 2× probability to get rare items event was held. :25 September ~ 10 October 2013 4× probability to get FG-Launcher and M60E4 Gold were held. :20 November ~ 4 December 2013 4× probability to get Ethereal and MG36 Gold were held. :28 January ~ 11 February 2014 2× probability to get rare items event was held. :26 March ~ 9 April 2014 2× probability to get rare items event was held. :7 May ~ 21 May 2014 2× probability to get rare items event was held. :18 June ~ 2 July 2014 2× probability to get rare items event was held. :23 July ~ 13 August 2014 2× probability to get rare items event was held. Kategori:Item